Dragon Ball Ruins
by Z2030
Summary: It is now 50 years into the future and Goku and Vegeta have taken to the stars to fight for good. But why have they left earth and what happened to them.


50 years have passed and the universe is in ruins. If an analogy can be made, then imagine the universe 50 years prior being a lush beautiful field. Now imagine this current future as that same has just been burned to a crisp from a raging and destructive fire. Goku and Vegeta have made their way throughout the stars and their journey has led them to a small but violent planet at the edge of the north quadrant. The world was filled with nothing but murderous criminals and attacked the two saiyans immediately. Yet these people were very weak and were made fools out of by the two saiyans. Now they stand a top a pile of bodies with Goku looking out to the distance wondering; how did it get like this?

"Vegeta, that's enough already, you don't have to keep strangling a dead body" Goku says

"No I don't, but I choose to; knowing that it gives me some tiny and miniscule form of satisfaction in knowing that these monsters are dead and that their deaths came at my hand". Vegeta replies

"I SAID ENOUGH" Goku screams

Vegeta grumbles as he drops the lifeless body. He walks over to Goku and punches him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground and cough up blood

Vegeta kneels down and whispers "Order me again Kakarot, and I will kill you".

Goku holds his chest as he slowly gets up and asks "So, where to next Vegeta?"

"A planet in the east quadrant, the ship has detected a distress signal from some backwater planet".

Goku and Vegeta make their way to the ship and begin their travel. The two make their way through the galaxy and begin to talk.

Goku says "So what exactly is the ship detecting?"

"I am not sure, but it is picking up high leves of radiation. So we will have to use our protective suits".

Goku nods and decides to excuse himself. He walks into the bathroom and walks in front of the mirror. His eyes which have bags under them looking at an old and decrepit saiyan. Goku's grey hair and grey beard which is ungroomed. Goku removes his tattered and ripped up orange Gi as well as his torn blue shirt revealing a large x shaped scar on his chest. He removes his brown, fingerless gloves and brown boots and steps into the shower. He doesn't bathe himself and instead chooses to simply stand and think about why and how his life possible could've ended up like this.

He finshed up and walks out and looks at Vegeta, His grey hair and Grey beard are just as unkempt as Goku's. His brown trench coat that hangs over his cracked and destroyed saiyan armor. The blue spandex that he wears has degraded to dark and ripped up. His white gloves which are missing a few fingers; as well as his boots which are also torn up. Goku simply sulks knowing that these cloths also represent the age and nature of the two saiyans.

Vegeta looks up at the sulking Goku and barks "KAKAROT! Quit your sulking and sit your ass down. We will be arriving shortly.

Goku sits down in his seta and looks up at screen and sees a small red planet. The ship lands and Goku and Vegeta get up and begin to put on their protective gear. The two step out and begin to look out onto the world.

Vegeta remarks "What pitiful garbage, if we were trying to conquer this planet then it wouldn't even be worth a single dollar."

Goku adds "Well so far, there doesn't appear to be any form of life on the planet.

The two head to the side of the ship and begin to press a bunch of buttons. The ship then displays a heartbeat tracker which then begins to scan the planet.

The machine then says "No sigh of life detected, planet is devoid of life".

Vegeta then begins to clench his fist and grind his teeth together.

He then looks to a mountain and screams "SO WE CAME HERE FOR NOTHING!"

As he says this, he fires a blast of energy at it, destroying the whole mountain as well as the surrounding area. He then begins to unleash a barrage of ki blasts while continually screaming.

Goku rushes over and grabs Vegeta's arm stating "Vegeta, what will destroying this planet accomplish. So the trip was a waste; that isn't a reason to start destroying randomly".

Vegeta stops firing and simply gives Goku a death stare. He then sighs as he turns around and begins heading back to the ship. Goku simply looks at the destroyed land and exhales as well. The two make their way back to the ship and ask the ship for any updates.

The ship responds with "There is no current criminal activity being reported in the universe".

Goku wipes the sweat from his forehead and says "Well at least we get a chance to rest for a little bit."

Vegeta simply nods and heads over to his room on the ship and shuts the door.

Goku enters his room and lies in his bead with his arms over his head. He then looks over to aa picture on his dresser and walks over to it. He picks it up and it is a picture of Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, Videl and Pan. He sheds a tear and it falls onto the picture.

He places his hand on it and whispers "I miss you all so much". He looks up to the ceiling and closes his eyes and says "If any of you can hear me, then please know that I am trying".

Goku walks back to his bed and begins to drift off to sleep and right before he falls asleep he thinks "I hope that wherever all of you are, I hope that all of you are happy, I hope".


End file.
